


"Haltet Die Welt An", a SPN BigBang vid

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video is done for the SPN_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2010. </p>
<p>"Haltet Die Welt An" by Glashaus. It`s an *inspired by, and based on* video. In this case, inspired by, and based on, the fanfiction I`ve picked for the 2010 BigBang.</p>
<p>This vid is an AU</p>
<p>Warning: major character death implied</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Haltet Die Welt An", a SPN BigBang vid

**Author's Note:**

> For "Over The Hills And Far Away" written by hansons_angel@livejournal
> 
> Story Summary: This isn’t a story about the Apocalypse. It’s not even really a story about demon hunting and the supernatural, though all these things are featured. It’s an AU story about the deep bond that brothers have, and the lengths they’ll go to for each other, beginning when Sam and Dean Winchester are children, and Sam needs a kidney transplant. It’s not about one brother over the other, but the idea that, without one brother there isn’t the other. It’s an exploration of sacrifice and unconditional love, the study of what family can mean -- what it should mean. It’s about love and despair, fear and grief, anger and heroism and ultimately -- hope.

VIMEO PASSWORD: welt

  
  



End file.
